Awake My Soul
by articcat621
Summary: Mai Dursley is in for a surprise when her parents decide to move back to England.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Next Gen OC Challenge and the No More Mary-Sues Competition! I don't own Harry Potter, but EVERYONE knows that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mai?" Her mother called up the stairs.

Mai groaned. Slipping out of bed, she walked downstairs. Her father was sitting at the couch, his face buried in his hands. He looked like he was crying.

"Mom?" She said, turning to her mother. Mai looked just like her Mum, but except for having black hair, she inherited her father's brown.

Her mother bit her lip, remaining silent. She crossed the room, pulling Mai into a hug. Mai was scared, something had obviously happened.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Her father looked up, and she had guessed right. He was crying. "Dad?" She asked silently.

"My father passed away." He said softly.

Mai's eyes widened. While she didn't particularly like her Grandpa, she was sad that he was gone. Her family had moved to the United States soon after she was born, but no one ever told her why. Her grandparents lived in England, where both of her parents were from. Her mother was magical, while her father was a muggle. Lucky for Mai, she had inherited her mother's magical ability, although she was sure there were traces of magic on her dad's side. She never asked though, because that was one of the things she wasn't allowed to talk about.

"What happened?" she asked, willing herself not to cry.

"He had a heart attack." Her father said, standing. He looked at his daughter, noticing tears falling down her face. He pulled Mai in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay Mai."

"What about Grandma?" Mai asked, "Is she all right?"

Her mother bit her lip, wondering how her daughter would take the news. It would be hard, but she'd be able to readjust, hopefully.

"My mother's really torn up about it," he said. He looked to his wife for help.

"Mai, honey, you're father and I discussed this, and we've decided we're going to move back to England." Her mother said, waiting for Mai to realize what was actually happening.

Her eyes widened. "But Mom, I'm almost done with school! I only have a year left, and you're going to make me transfer?" The tears were pouring down her face steadily now.

"Mai, I know it's a lot to take in, but we need to be there for your Grandmother. Besides, we've been talking about it for a while, and I just think it's what's best."

"But what about my friends! Mom, Dad, you can't do this to me!" Mai protested.

"I'm sorry Mai, but we're leaving in three days. So start packing and saying goodbye to your friends." Her father said a bit harshly.

Mai growled, storming up to her room. It wasn't fair! She would have to leave all her friends and, her heart plummeted. "What about Daniel?" She whispered to herself.

She had been dating him for a little over a year, and what would happen now? She didn't want their relationship to end, but she didn't see how it would be able to work.

A sob escaped her lips as she buried her face into her pillow.

* * *

"Dudley, I don't want to do this to her," she said, a frown on her face.

Dudley came over and kissed his wife on the lips. "I know Cho, but we really don't have any choice. We've avoided it for as long as we could, but we can't keep running."

Cho and Dudley married a few years after the war. Immediately, they had moved to the U.S. because things were tense with his parents, who were simply astounded that he had married someone of magical status. They didn't want anyone to know about Mai, because they just felt it would cause problems. Cho's parents were completely unsupportive of their daughter, putting even greater strains on the relationships.

Harry didn't know Dudley was married, or that he had a daughter.

Dudley could only imagine the sort of chaos that would ensue as soon as he found out.

But they couldn't hide forever.

"I've owled Harry, telling him I'll be back in time for the funeral. He's been helping Mum plan it." Dudley said, pouring himself a glass of brandy.

Cho smiled softly. While she was scared of returning to England, she knew it wouldn't be the end of the world. Besides, she had missed some of her friends and hoped to reconnect with them soon.

"Dudley, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Cho said, linking her hand through his. Dudley smiled at her, leaning forward to give her a kiss. "And Mai will understand, even if it takes some time."

Dudley nodded. He hoped she was right. The last thing he needed was a pissed off 16 year old daughter. He did feel bad pulling her from school right before she finished, but he thought it'd be good for her.

And honestly, he missed his mother, and while he had problems with his dad, he was still devastated by his death. He needed to be with his family right, and Mai would surely agree. It would just take some time, but she would adjust.

Little did he know, Mai had slipped out her bedroom window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for the Next Gen OC Challenge and the No More Mary-Sues Competition! I don't own Harry Potter, but EVERYONE knows that! This chapter is mostly ChoxDudley. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cho let out a small sigh. She felt terrible about uprooting Mai, but they really didn't have any choice. So she decided she would go and talk to her daughter. Maybe then she'd feel better about it.

Dudley was in the kitchen on the phone with Harry.

Things were tense to say the least. Harry was still upset that Dudley just up and left without even saying goodbye.

And she could only imagine what happened when Harry found out his cousin married his former love interest.

But nothing had really happened with Harry. They had tried dating and had kissed a few times, but things just didn't work out. Cho was too chocked up on what had happened with Cedric.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. Cedric's death was tragic, but there was no use dwelling on it now. It wouldn't change the fact that he had died.

Cho knew there would always be a raw pain when she thought about Cedric, but she learned to deal with it. That was partially why she started dating Dudley.

She had figured he was a muggle, someone who was safe. She was willing to throw away the magical world to find someone who would love her normally.

But when she realized Dudley was Harry's cousin, she had to make a choice. By then she had already fallen in love with him; she couldn't bear the thought of leaving.

So she came clean and told him she was a witch.

Dudley was shocked at first, and a bit upset that she didn't tell him, but he had decided that it didn't change how he felt about her.

Cho blushed at the memory. Dudley was sweet, and he was always very supportive of her. He understood her reasons for wanting to leave Britain, and agreed to them.

He moved so far away from his friends and family, just to be with her.

If that wasn't true love, then she didn't know what was.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Dudley asked, coming over to see his wife.

"Just about packing, that's all." Cho lied. She gave him a kiss.

"Shall we do it your way or my way?"

Cho bit her lip. "I'll probably do most of it by magic because we're leaving on such short notice, but you can pack the china and the other breakable things by hand, just so nothing bad happens."

Dudley nodded. "That sounds good." He disappeared into the garage for a moment, only to reappear again, this time with boxes in his hands.

He set out to packing away some dishes while she started packing away the books and DVDS they had.

"Do you think Mai will forgive me?" Dudley asked as he put a plate in the box.

Cho nodded. "Of course she will dear. She'll probably be angry for a while, but who could blame her? But she'll get over it, just like she always does."

"But what if she doesn't?" He pressed, worry etched on his face.

"Dudley," Cho said, giving him a stern look. "Mai loves you, and she'll forgive you. She'll just need some time to adjust. Besides, I'm sure she'll love it once we get there."

"I hope so… I just hate seeing her so unhappy, you know?" Dudley shook his head. "And as much as I hate her boyfriend there, I don't want to break them up, because I know that's just going to make this whole situation worse."

"Well, what's life without a little heartbreak," Cho said, now disassembling the bookcase. "Besides, if the two of them are serious about this relationship, they'll make it work."

"I hope they don't," Dudley muttered under his breath.

Cho smiled, shaking her head. Mai had always had a peculiar taste of men… She shuddered. The tattoos, piercings, strange haircuts… every time, it was something different. "English boys are normal." Cho whispered.

Dudley let out a laugh. "Yes, they are, but that doesn't mean I want one of them dating my baby either!"

Cho shook her head. "I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Mai. Maybe help her start packing or something. I'll be back in a little bit." She gave Dudley a kiss and then made her way upstairs.

"Mai?" She called out, knocking on her daughter's door. No answer. "Mai?" She asked again. Silence.

She opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked. She looked inside, to find the room empty. Cho let out a sigh. "Oh Mai."

She returned downstairs, shaking her head at Dudley's quizzical look. "She snuck out again."

Dudley let out a sigh. "I'm grounding her when she gets back."

"Dudley, she's sixteen! Besides, she only has a few days left with her friends. Just give her a break." Cho said, returning to packing.

"Fine, but she'll still get a stern talking to," Dudley muttered.

Cho smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for the Next Gen OC Challenge and the No More Mary Sue's Competition: prompt: Smile ! I don't own Harry Potter, but EVERYONE knows that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mai crept up to the house, knocking on the third window. She waited a moment, and then knocked again. The light flicked on and she heard footsteps. The window flung open and Mai found a wand pointed in her face. Chuckling, Mai pushed it out of the way. "Daniel," she whispered.

A boy poked his head out the window, grinning when he saw Mai. Reaching his hand down, he pulled her into his room.

Mai smiled at her boyfriend. He had brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a dark complexion. "Hello," she said softly, before her lips crashed to his.

Daniel pulled her body close to him. Tangling his hands in her hair, he deepened the kiss. Mai was a special girl, and he was lucky to have her. Breaking the kiss, he gave her a smile. "To what do I owe the late night visit?"

Mai bit her lip, before sitting herself down on the edge of his bed. "I've got some bad news."

Daniel frown, taking a seat next to her. "What's up?"

Mai let out a sigh. "My parents just told me we're moving."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Moving where?"

"Back to England," Mai whispered. She could feel the hot tears rolling down her face.

Daniel was quiet.

Mai turned her head to the side to get a good look at him. His expression was stony. "Daniel?" She whispered. He didn't say anything. "Daniel, please," Mai begged, turning to face him fully.

Daniel shook his head.

"Please?" Mai let out a shaky sigh. "I'm having a terrible night, so please, for the love of god just say something!"

"I'm sorry; I just don't know what to say. It's just so sudden."

Mai stared at her fingers. "I know."

There was silence.

"I don't want to go, if it makes you feel any better," Mai said.

Daniel let out a dry laugh. "No, it doesn't. Mai," he grabbed her hands and turned to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, the hot tears rolling down her eyes.

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning," she responded.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her. "Then we'll just have to make the best of tonight."

Mai nodded, her face pressed up against his chest. "We can make this work. People have long distance relationships all the time."

"Mmmmm," was Daniel's only response.

"And I'll see you over break," Mai continued on.

Daniel didn't answer, only tipped her head up so he could kiss her. And kiss her he did.

His tongue battled hers, while one hand was in her hair; the other firmly grasped her hip.

Mai felt her head spin with the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Every touch sent tingles down her spine. Kissing Daniel was amazing; it always felt so good.

However, his hands had moved and were now creeping up her shirt.

Mai broke the kiss. "Daniel," she said softly.

He ignored her, nibbling on her neck. His hands moved upwards and were now on the side of her breasts.

Mai pulled back. "Stop."

Daniel made a face. "Come on Mai."

She shook her head. "You know I'm not ready."

He remained quiet.

"Daniel."

He turned to face her. "It's our last night together for a while. Please?"

Mai shook her head. "No, I can't."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Can we please just cuddle? I'm upset, and I just really need you emotionally."

Daniel nodded, slipping beneath the covers. Lifting them, he allowed Mai to slip in. The two of them snuggled up together.

"I'll miss you," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"And I miss you," she replied.

"So why are you leaving?"

Mai frowned. "My grandpa passed away. And I don't know, I just think my parents want to move back. I mean, I don't blame them because it is where they were born and raised. It's their home."

"But this is your home," Daniel said.

Mai offered him a small smile. "I know, but I'll just have to adapt. Besides, it's only for another year. Once I finish my schooling, I'll come back." She kissed him lightly.

Daniel smiled. "You're so beautiful."

Mai blushed. "You're too sweet."

He chuckled. "I know."

The two of them drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mai awoke first. Turning onto her side, she watched Daniel sleep. A thousand different emotions were running through her body.

She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave Daniel, or her other friends. This was her home, and it wasn't fair that her parents were taking her away from it.

However, there was a small part of her that wanted to go to England. It was her parents' home, and it seemed like such a wonderful place. Mai imagined that she would really like it there.

Daniel turned over. "Hey." She didn't realize he had woken up.

"Hi," she replied, her eyes already welling up with tears. This would be their last moments together for a very long time.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her side. "Don't leave, not yet."

Mai bit her lip. Running her fingers through his hair, she let out a small sigh. "I have to."

Daniel let out a groan. "I don't want you to leave me."

Mai looked into his eyes. "We'll make this relationship work, okay? I'll be back before you notice."

Daniel remained silent. Getting out of bed, he threw some pants on. "I'll miss you," he said, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"And I'll miss you," Mai said sadly. They kissed again, this time longer. It was obvious that they put all their love and emotion into the kiss. The one that would be their last.

Mai walked over to the window, pulling it up. Turning back, she faced Daniel. "I love you."

He smiled at her, the type of smile that could melt someone's heart. "I love you too Mai, and I'll see you soon."

Mai nodded and blew him a quick kiss. Slipping out the window, she made her way back to her house. No doubt, her parents would be furious, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written for the Next Gen OC Challenge and the No More Mary Sue's Competition: prompt: Umbella ! I don't own Harry Potter, but EVERYONE knows that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mai let out a sigh. They had been in England for less than an hour, and it was already raining. _Well, at least it reflects my mood._

Her parents were mad at her for sneaking out last night, but had forgiven her quickly. They knew she didn't want to leave and that they were asking a lot of her.

She already missed Daniel, and wondered what he was up too. _Knowing him, he probably went back to bed._

Tonight, they'd be staying the night in London, and would be traveling to Little Whinging tomorrow morning. Their things had already been sent ahead, but it was just too late to travel.

"Can I go for a walk?" Mai asked her parents, who were both sitting on the bed looking nervous.

Her mother nodded. "Just be careful dear, and don't venture too far. And take your wand, but for goodness sake, don't use it."

Mai nodded. "Yes Ma'am. I'll be back." And with that, she stepped outside, momentarily forgetting it was raining. With a soft grumble, she took off down the street.

"I'm nervous about meeting Harry," Dudley said, grasping Cho's hand.

"He'll be surprised, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. You're his family after all." Cho was a bit nervous too, but what had happened was all in the past. They were adults now, so surely things would be all right.

"I think England will be good for Mai."

Cho chuckled. "You've already said that dear, and I agree. This is a new start to her life, to our lives."

Dudley nodded, leaning over to kiss her. "I'm going to phone my Mum."

"All right, be sure to ask if she needs us to bring anything over."

Mai was walking down the street, so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going, causing her to bump right into someone. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking up.

It was a boy, who looked to be about her age. The first thing she noticed about him was his hair; it was vibrant red. The second thing she noticed was he was rather cute.

"It's all right," he said, giving her a smile. He took in her drenched appearance. Cocking his head to the side, he looked at her quizzically. "Where's your umbrella?"

"I don't have one," she mumbled, feeling incredibly stupid.

He looked crestfallen. "Well, you're probably cold, so let me buy you a coffee to help you warm up."

Mai smiled. _Were all English boys this polite?_ "Sure."

The two of them walked across the street into a small coffee shop. The boy held the door open for her. She took a seat while he ordered them drinks. Carrying them over, he sat across from her.

"Thank you," she mumbled politely.

"Where you from?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"America, New England specifically."

He nodded. "And what are you doing here? Vacation?"

"My parents are from here, and my grandfather just passed, so they decided we would move back."

"I'm so sorry about that," he said.

She shrugged. "It'll get easier. My name is Mai, by the way."

The boy reached out and shook her hand. "My name is Hugo; it's nice to meet you."

* * *

The two of them spent the next hour or two talking, getting to know each other. She found that Hugo was very polite, although he had a sense of humor to him.

She glanced at the clock. "I should probably head back, my parents might be worried."

Hugo nodded, standing up, the two of them walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said, giving him a smile.

He held out his umbrella. "Take it."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't want to just take his things…

"Positive. A pretty girl like yourself doesn't need to get wet from the rain."

Mai blushed. "Thanks Hugo. It was nice to meet you." Opening the umbrella, she took off towards the hotel. Her parents were in bed when she got back.

"Where did you go?" Cho asked as Mai flopped down on the second bed.

"I got coffee."

"For two hours?"

"Okay, I met a boy, he bought me coffee."

Cho secretly smiled. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was," Mai responded quietly. "I'm going to bed," she said, pulling the covers up over her head.

Cho was grinning. Everything would work out just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Written for the Next Gen OC Challenge and the No More Mary Sue's Competition: prompt: mouse ! I don't own Harry Potter, but EVERYONE knows that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Dursley family stared up at the small white house. Each had different thoughts running through their minds.

Dudley couldn't believe he was finally home, after all this time.

Cho couldn't believe she was back in this house.

And Mai was wondering why on Earth they had to move back here.

The door opened and Petunia Dursley stepped outsides. She gave them a sad smile, walking towards them.

Mai looked up at her Grandmother. She looked older than Mai had remembered. There were huge bags under her eyes and Mai could see the bones underneath. She had lost so much weight. "Hi Gram," she whispered, hugging the older woman tightly.

"Hello Mai," she said, pressing a kiss to the top of her granddaughter's head. "I wish you were visiting under better circumstances."

"Me too," she replied, squeezing her hand.

"Hello Mum," Dudley said, hugging her tightly.

Petunia sniffled. "Oh Dudders," she sobbed, hugging her son tightly. "I just can't believe he's gone!"

"I know," Dudley replied, feeling the tears leaking down his face.

Mai felt the tears sliding down her face as well as she watched her father hug her grandmother. The grief welled in her chest at the image.

Her mother gave her hand a tight squeeze. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

Cho moved forward, giving Petunia a tight hug as well. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Petunia nodded. "Well, why don't the three of you come inside and make yourself comfortable."

They grabbed their bags and moved them into the house. "Dudley, you can have your old bedroom, and Mai can have Harry's room."

Mai scrunched up her eyebrows. "Who's Harry?"

Petunia's eyes widened. "Dudley," she whispered, grabbing her son and dragging him into the kitchen. "You never told her?" Dudley shook his head. "Oh Dudley, how could have not?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "I guess I was just running away from all that. I mean, I've barely spoken to Harry at all these past years, and it's not like we were best friends when we were younger!"

Petunia groaned. "She's going to be furious when she finds out."

Dudley sighed. "Yeah, I know that. But I'll just tell her tomorrow. Right now, just keep quiet about it."

* * *

"Mom?" Mai asked, turning towards her mother.

"Don't you worry about it," she replied with a wave of her hand. "Why don't you go upstairs and unpack?" Cho shooed her daughter away.

Mai grumbled to herself as she walked upstairs. Pushing open the door, she looked around. It was rather empty. Dumping her things on the floor, she collapsed on the bed. This was her new home.

_It could be worse,_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

She heard a squeak. Looking down, Mai watched as a mouse scuttled across the floor.

She groaned. No, it couldn't get any worse.

Mai laid there for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. Sitting up, she decided she would unpack. Maybe she could paint the walls, brighten up the room a little bit.

She was stuck here, so she would just have to make the most of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Written for the Next Gen OC Challenge and the No More Mary Sue's Competition! I don't own Harry Potter, but EVERYONE knows that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Mai smoothed her skirt. Today was the funeral. Checking her appearance once more, she moved downstairs. It was quiet. Her father and Grandmother were talking heatedly in the corner.

"Mai, there's something I want to tell you," Cho began, but was interrupting by a knock on the door.

Dudley walked over, opening it. He sighed. "Come in."

Mai raised her eyes when she saw who walked in. She knew him right away from that lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

The black haired boy grinned. "Yes I am, and you are?"

"Mai Dursley," she said, sticking her hand forward for him to shake.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Dudley, you never told me you had a daughter."

Dudley shrugged. "It didn't seem that important."

"Of course it's important! I wanted to know your family Dudley… why did you keep this from me? Is it because of the magic?"

Dudley sighed. "My wife is a witch, and so is Mai."

"Who did you marry?"

"Hi Harry," Cho said, entering the room.

"You married Cho?!"

Mai stood there, confused as to what was going on. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Harry's my cousin," Dudley answered.

"Are you serious?" Mai asked.

Dudley nodded. "I just…. I don't know. We just thought it'd be best to move."

"I'm related to THE Harry Potter?" Mai asked.

Cho nodded.

"That's so cool," she said with a smile. "I'm kinda famous then, huh?"

"Not really pumpkin, but you can think so if you want too," Cho said to her daughter smiling.

"I still can't believe the two of you got married," Harry said, taking a seat on the couch.

Cho smiled. "It happened so fast, but it's probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

Dudley smiled at her.

Harry grinned. It was obvious that the two of them loved each other very much. "Well, we should probably get to funeral. Where's Petunia?"

"She's already there. I think she wanted some time to say goodbye alone."

Harry nodded.

"Are the rest of your family coming?" Cho asked, wondering who else she'd see.

Harry shook his head. "I told them I'd rather not… but I'd love for you all to come over and meet everyone."

Cho's eyes flickered to Dudley's. He sighed. "Well, we're moving here permanently, so we might as well get together."

"Plus it'll be good for Mai, maybe she'll meet someone who goes to Hogwarts too."

"You're transferring?" Harry asked Mai.

She nodded. "I don't really want too, but I don't have a choice," she mumbled under her breath.

Harry laughed. "Well, we have tons of kids your age, so you won't be alone. Family is very important to us, so welcome!"

Mai shifted uncomfortably. She still couldn't believe her dad was related to Harry Potter. And didn't her mother date him in her younger years?

"Come on Mai, it's time to go," Cho said, gently laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder.


End file.
